leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
V1.0.0.74
New Skins in the Store Celebrate the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics with our eight new Olympic-themed skins! These skins will be available for a limited time only (February 12 - March 2), so grab them before they're gone. Olympic Skins: * * * * * * * * Additionally, to commemorate this upcoming Valentine's Day, will have a special skin, available starting February 10. New 1-Day XP and IP Boosts are also now available in the Store. PVP.net V1.05.14 * Implemented a new Logout function that will return the user to the Login screen. This option can be accessed through the Options menu. * Fixed a bug that was causing PVP.net to crash in certain situations when creating an Arranged Team. * Fixed an issue that was causing the Practice Game Browser to not sort columns correctly. * Fixed Sound/Music so that it does not turn back on if you had it muted and then minimized and restored PvP.net. * Wins/Leaves on the End Of Game Screen should now be updated correctly and not always show "0". * You can now see limited information about other players’ Most Played Champions in their Summoner Profile. * Fixed several issues with Friends List presence and performance. This is still ongoing. League of Legends V1.0.0.74 英雄 * : stun duration reduced to 2 from 2.2. * Attacks against Anivia while she is in state will now properly trigger calls for help. * Fixed a bug with not able to kill . * : ** It now deals physical damage. ** Attack damage scaling increased to 110% from 80%. ** Bonus damage reduced to 20/55/90/120/150 from 30/60/90/120/150. ** It will no longer apply . ** Fixed a bug in which was dealing extra damage. * Fixed a tooltip issue with . * : ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 45. ** Buff duration reduced to 20 seconds from 25. ** Physical damage bonus increased to 30/40/50/60/70 per level from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Channel duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5. * Fixed a bug with where he would sometimes ignore collision if he passed through a dead minion. * Reduced the casting range of to 600 from 650. * : cooldown reduced to 22/20/18/16/14 sec from 23/21/19/17/15. * Fixed a bug with causing stealthed units to flicker. * Stats: ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. ** Attack range increased to 550 from 425. ** Base damage increased to 49.5 from 45. ** Base mana increased to 305 from 293. ** Base mana regen increased to 4.9 from 4.6. ** Base health increased to 446 from 420. ** Health gain per level increased to 86 from 78. ** Base armor increased to 14.2 from 10.1. ** Armor gain per level increased to 3.7 from 3.2. * : damage reduced to 50/90/130/170/210 from 70/105/140/175/210. * : ** Damage increased to 70/85/100/115/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.38 from 0.33. * : cooldown reduced to 40 sec at all ranks from 60/50/40. * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 15. * : cooldown reduced to 11.5 from 12. * Fixed a bug where would stop firing after they killed a monster. * Fixed a bug where was not playing a sound effect when cast on allies. * Fixed a bug with where it was providing too little damage. * : stealth timer reduced to 4 from 4.5. * Fixed a bug in 's tooltip. * : slow reduced to 30% from 45%. * : cooldown reduced to 18/15/12/9/6 from 30/28/26/24/22, but will no longer affect itself. 物品 * : combine cost reduced to 1000 gold from 1050. * : mourning duration reduced to 8 from 12. * : ** Fixed a tooltip error. ** Fixed a bug where the first time you attacked a target in an attack cycle, it would not function. ** It now triggers on spell cast in addition to hitting a target. * : sight range increased by 50. * : recipe changed to + + 1000 gold. * Fixed a tooltip error with . Masteries * : no longer gives a placeholder buff icon while active. General * Updated character tags for new characters in PVP.net. * : now adds a debuff to his primary attack target- "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. * The in-game chat system has been improved: ** All chat commands are now case insensitive when looking up user names (ie: you can type "lima beans" instead of "Lima Beans" or “volibar” instead of “Volibar”). ** Typing names with spaces into chat commands no longer requires you to put the name into quotes. ** "/help" can now be accessed by "/?" as well. ** "/surrender” can now be used with “/ff” as well, and “/nosurrender” by “/noff”. ** "/w” can now be accessed with “/msg” as well. ** Fixed an issue that was causing “/r” to incorrectly remember the last person who whispered you. ** Improved all feedback and error reporting for all commands. * Fixed several game server crashes. * Made consumables/activatable items in your inventory easier to click. * Fixed an issue where items in shop would get corrupted and you would not be able to buy them. * Healing reduction effects no longer stack. Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.74